Strong Blue
by SummerTime15
Summary: Over 350 years into the future, the COC is still in charge of what once was known as America. Cameron never had a second thought on why the COC is in charge. But when she is chosen to attend Blackthorn Academy, Cam is going to find out what the COC really is, and why they should be stopped. Fearing she's not strong enough, more than physically, can one boy show her she is?
1. Blackthorn Academy

I don't know why things are the way they are, but I except it. Its been like this for over three hundred years and nothing's ever gone wrong so why care? Sure, we learn about what life was like before the COC. The reason they did what they did. Apparently, our country was going down hill, and fast. So, the COC decided to take over an give us back our freedom and rights. Scared of what the COC might do, more than half the US left the country and scattered thir selves through out the world. The remaining citizens were divided into twelve clans. I'm in the Gallagher clan. My father, he's from the Ripper clan, the most strongest and smarted out of all the clans.

Gallagher is located in what was once known as Virginia. That was where-

"Cameron! Get off that computer. You know the rules." My mother scolded. I jumped from my chair at the sound of her voice.

"Fine." I sighed.

Ah the rules. That's how the COC controls us. Rules. Not laws or declarations. Plane old rules. Basically, everything was timed. We all eat at the same time for exactly thirty minutes. We watched tv for a certain amount of time in the morning, afternoon, and night. Even when we would take a shower, it would be timed. I don't know why that is but I go along with it. It's never given me any trouble before so why complain about it?

GCGCGC

"Cameron, it's time for dinner!" My dad yelled from the bottom of the stair case. I got up from my bed and put down my homework.

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, already smelling my favorite.

"Mmmm, yum." I said smelling the amazing aroma. My mom put the noodles on the table and we dug in.

"So, Cam." I looked up at my dad as he spoke. "You've heard of Blackthorn, right?" just as I was about to take another bite I froze.

"Blackthorn Academy?" I asked in confusion. "Yeah, who hasn't?" My mom and dad looked at each other. "Why?"

"We got a letter in the mail today." Mom said looking at me. She gave me a sad smile and got up to hug me. "You will be starting Friday."

"I'm what?!" I yelled getting out of my mothers grip. "But I never applied there. I never even chose to go there. I'm still in high school!" Yeah, I was freaking out, but for a good reason. There are two kind of people that get accepted, or chosen, to attend Blackthorn. The smart ones ad the athletic/strong ones. Sure, I go for a jog every morning, but that's as athletic as I will ever get.

"Why me? I don't fit in there. I'm not like them." I cried. Honestly, I wouldn't care if I got chosen or not, except for one thing. They train you hard. For what, I don't know. They work you brain 'til you get migraines and they make us work on any skills they can to help prove our muscles and agility. My friend told me that they trained a guy so hard he had a heart attack and nearly died. I shivered at the thought.

"You'll do great honey." my dad said. I just nodded and finished eating, hoping the subject would be dropped.

GCGCGC

Friday came soon enough, sadly, and I had all my belongings packed. It only took an hour to drive to the big mansion which did not give me enough time to prepare what I was going to encounter.

We drove down a long driveway and came to a stop informs of a big gate. Like, the kind of hate you would see in a horror movie. Tall, gray, old looking and just plain creepy.

"Name." A deep bored voice came out of a speaker on the wall.

"Mathew Morgan, I'm here to drop off my daughter Cameron." my Dad said. There was a short pause them the voice came back.

"Alright. You're clear." The gate opened an my dad drove through. Suddenly, I saw the mansion. Blackthorn Academy. It was even bigger than I heard it to be. it was five stories high and there were courts for any sport imaginable. We pulled up to what I was assuming was the front entrance.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy appeared. And to say he took my breath away would be an understatement. He was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. I watched as he walked down the steps, his eyes sure and set. The man had blonde hair that was cut short and flicked up in the front. As he got closer, I noticed a light stuble on his chin and upper lip and going up the side of his face. His cheeks were angular and sharp and his skin was a perfect golden tan. Yeah... he was handsome.

I didn't notice my dad getting out of the car until my door suddenly opened with my dad holding my suitcases. I blushed and looked down, hoping I didn't get caught admiring this new person.

"My name is Grant. You must me Mr. Morgan." it was a statement, not a question. I almost shivered at his deep husky voice. I looked up as my dad and 'Grant' shook hands.

"This is my daughter Cameron." Grant turned to face me and his eyes flashed but what emotion was shown left as quickly as it came. He gave me a polite nod before introducing him self to me.

"My name is Grant Newman. My partner Zach and I will be your leaders as you train with us this year." he turned to my dad. "I'm sorry Sir but this I as far as you can go." and with that, he took my thing from my dad's hand and walked up the stairs.

"Don't just stand there Blue. Get moving." I shook my head to get out of my confused daze and gave my dad a hug.

"I'm going to miss you and Mom." I said. My dad kissed my cheek. I turned and ran up the stairs to get next to Grant.

"I'll show you to your room and then explain the rules to you."

...

A/N: So... Should I continue? **This was a chapter just to try thing out and see how you like it. Future chapters will be longer**. Actually, I think this chapter lacked in detail but I just wanted to test the waters. And for everyone who wants me to continue Secretly Waiting, I will continue it. Because you guys are so awesome and give me the most amazing reviews I will continue it.

So, here is how I'm going to update my fics. AtFirst Sight is going to be my main focus because I only have a few more chapters left. I will try to update this fic (Strong Blue) at least once a week. Once AFS is done, I will start writing chapters for Secretly Waiting. Is that okay everyone?

Also, I'm glad I have reviews on all my stories but if I could get people with out accounts to review on my fics, it lets me know more people like them. Because people with accounts can fallow/favorite. so, please review your thoughts on this fic, AFS, and SW! It would be greatly appreciated. I love hearing er... reading from you guys! Thank you for all of your support! review and let me know what you think! Love you guys so much! (NOT in a creepy way)


	2. Stupid Feelings

Cammie'a POV

We walked up the staircase and entered the mansion. My eyes grew wide as I held in a gasp. The ceiling went two stories high covered in a delicate gold and black design. The floors were marble and as we walked across it, I could hear the echoing of our feet through the empty halls.

The walk to my room was full of complete silence as I admired every pice of art work that hung from the wall. A few statues were scattered through out the halls and every so often there was a quote hung in a frame high enough for everyone to see.

**We are men and women of our own mind. When that is taken away from us, there is no reason to be in this planet, because we are now of this planet.**

"We live by that quote." I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear. I hadn't realized we stopped until now. I could feel the closeness between Grant and me, the heat radiating off his body. I looked down and stepped away from him.

"What does it mean?" I asked. He picked up my suitcases and stepped back.

"That's for another time." He said in a sort tone. I looked up at him. His jaw was set and eyes locked on the end of the hallway.

"Sure, okay." I mumbled.

_What was that all about?_ I asked myself as we started walking again.

Grants POV

_Idiot. You're such a freaking idiot!_ I told myself as we walked towards her room.

_Cammie_.

The name is so sweet, so innocent sounding. A name I can't bring myself to say. My mouth has said too many dirty things. To many hurtful things. Her name doesn't deserve to rest on my lips. It would be practically insulting if I say it.

_Who cares? Don't be such a girl._ I told my self. _She's just another girl playing innocent. By the end of next week, she'll be throwing herself at you like all the others. _

But that's the thing. Something's telling me I _want_ her to be different. That she _is_ different. The moment I saw her I was awe struck. Looking into those blue eyes I saw joy, happiness, and mischief. No doubt there was a glint in her eyes. A sparkle that told you not to mess with her or you'll regret it. But there was also a spark of innocence. Showing you that she's still just a little girl. That a part of her will break in an instant if you push her the wrong way.

I looked at Cammie out of the corner of my eye. Her loose blonde curls bounced slightly as she walked. She looked around in amazement. Eyes wide with astonishment at every thing she saw. I chuckled to my self. She was so cute.

_CUTE?! Oh Grant. You really _are_ turning into a girl._ I shook my head and came back to reality. I put my cold mask back up as we came to a stop at her door. Taking the key, I turned it in the lock and opened the door.

"I'll put these on your bed." I said pushing past her. I felt one of her suitcases collide with her side and felt a twinge of guilt but it faded as fast as it came. "Let's go over the rules." she walked over to the bed I sat her suitcases on.

"Sure. Who doesn't love rules." she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward as I tried to fight off my smile.

"Rule number one: don't go out past curfew. Rule number two: always fallow whatever directions your leader tells you. No buts'. Rule three: you are to come to every meal but we won't force you to eat. But we strongly suggest you do." I added thinking back to Macey McHenrey and how she discovered food to be very helpful with the kind of training we do here.

"Rule four: we do not accept any type of immature or innapropriat behavior. So, no talking back, not fights, and no sex." Cam blushed when I said 'sex' adding to her innocence. I had to get out of there fast, before I did something I would regret. "And lastly, rule five: you can train in the training room any time you'd like but if there is any destruction, made by you, done on any equipment, you will be punished if you don't immediately report the damage." I walked over to the door. Cammie and I locked eyes and for a second, I was lost in a sea of blue. Pulling my eyes away, I cleared my throat.

"Get settled in. I will send someone here to take you to the dinning hall." And with that, I walked, rather fast, to my room.

GCGCGC

"Open up darn you!" Zach yelled banging on the door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I groaned a second time because my bright idea of rolling out of bed led to me hitting my head in the corner of the coffee table. "I know your awake because your obnoxiously loud snoring stopped." I could practically see his smirk on the other side of the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming." I mumbled. "What do you want?" I grumbled when I opened the door.

"Dinner is in five minutes." he said. "And here, it's from your dad." Zach pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said ripping up the envelope with out taking out what ever letter was inside. Grant scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever going to open the his stupid letters?" He asked as we walked to the dinning hall. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't even save them as memories when he dies. The last thing I need right now is to read another sob story on why he's never been in my life since I turned fourteen."

As we walked I spotted Macey McHenrey. I examined her briefly and compared her to Cam. How different they were. Macey held her self high. Always dressed like a hooke-

"BLUE!" I yelled. Everyone stopped to look at me. I glared at them. "What are you looking at? I suggest you all turn away before I make you do an extra hour of training tomorrow." Immediately all eyes were off me and pointed forward. I smirked, happy with the authority I have over a these people.

"Blue?" Zach asked, obviously confused as to why I just randomly shouted a color. I ignored him and looked around for someone that could get Cammie.

"Hey! Sutton!" Elizabeth Sutton stiffened and looked at me with slight fear on her eyes. I smirked while walking up to her.

"Go to room 153 and guide Ms. Morgan to the dinning hall." she nodded, her tiny legs shuffling down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Zach asked.

"I just forgot to tell someone to get the new comer." I said, stuffing my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Ooh." Zach said wiggling his eyebrows. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is she hot?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really." No, she's not hot, she's beautiful. But, I would never say that out loud.

"Dang. I was hoping for some fresh meat." He grumbled. I felt a tinge of anger when he said that. Cammie is not some toy you can toss and throw across the room. She's too fragile.

_Stupid feelings. Just, just ignore her. She's just another stupid girl. _

"So, who is this new girl then? And who names their kid 'Blue'?" Zach asked once we sat down with our plates. As if on cue, Elizabeth walked in with Cammie close behind.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I said, pointing in her direction. Zach laughed and pounded the table, slightly jumping in his seat with a big grin on his face.

"And you said she wasn't hot." he said. "Hey baby! Why don't you come over here?" Cammie jumped and looked over towards us. I wanted to punch him so bad at that moment for two reasons. He just called Cammie hot and is most likely already fantasizing about her, and he called her over to sit with us. Something we _never_ do to the students, espesially the newbies.

Cammie looked at Elizabeth who nodded her head. She took a deep breath and walked towards us, earning glances and flat out stares from the other kids. She blushed and looked down, walking faster as she did.

"Yes?" Cammie asked as she reached our table, shuffling her feet.

"Why don't you sit here with me?" Zach asked. I gave him a cold look.

"Umm, well, you see, Liz already told me she had a seat saved and-" Zach cut her off.

"Well she can live with out you at her table for a day." he got up and walked around the table pulling out the bench and motioned for her to sit. She just stared at the bench Before looking up at Zach in confusion.

"Who are you again?" She asked. I bit back a smile.

"Zachary Goode. one of you leaders here at BA." Cammie's eyes widened for a split second and she sat down.

"That's more like it." Zach said sitting down next to her, putting his right arm across her shoulder. "So, Blue, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" I laughed, in result, choked on my pizza.

_Great. Now I look like a complete idiot._ I inwardly rolled my eyes trying to hide the fact that my cheeks were getting red, and took a swig of my water.

"No, my name's Cammie." she said.

"Cammie." He said, testing her name on his lips. Zach grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Her cheeks got red giving Zach exactly what he was looking for. I glared at him, he, in return, gave me a 'what did I do?' look. I shrugged my shoulders and got up to leave.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I mumbled.

Cammie's POV

Zach picked up a lock of my hair and twirled it around his fingers as Grant walked away. I immediately felt unconftorable with Grant not here. Why? I haven't come up with an answer to that yet.

"So, _Cammie_." Zach whispered in a husky voice. "Why don't I give you a tour? We can start with my room." He suggested.

"Um. N-no thanks." I stuttered. He chuckled.

"It's okay if I make you nervous babe." he said. I tried to stand up but he just pushed me back down again. "I didn't say you could get up."

"Look, it was nice meeting you but I probably should go." I tore his arm off my shoulders and walked out of the dinning hall.

as I walked past the restrooms a hand pulled on my right shoulder turning me towards who ever it was. I gasped in shock and it echoed through the halls. I looked up to see a pair of striking blue eyes.

_Gee, this is like the tenth time you've seen them. You should be use to it by now. _

"Blue." Was all he said.

"Geeze Grant! Way to scare a girl." He smirked but it fell as quickly as it came. Grant leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Stay away from Goode. He's not good for you." He lightly kissed my cheek and walked away.

_What the heck_

Grants POV

_Was that?_

_..._

A/N- Wow guys! 12 reviews?! I can't thank you enough! I even got some new reviewers! Thank you all so much! So, I made this chapter longer, 1,981 words to be exact! Tell me what you thought!

Was this chapter too short or too long?

did you like Grants POV?

Zach may/will be ooc. idk what it takes for Zach to be ooc to you but whatever.

constructive criticism is welcome!

any other thoughts?

I was thinking, should I make the first chapter longer? You know, add more detail and a little more background? That chapter was short just because I was seeing how you all thought about a GrantxCammie fic.

shout out to my first 12 reviewers! Amal Ibrahim, lovewords, C'estLaVie007, Guest, Liela54352, Sjmango, Sunniva Steiner, hannahslye, XxCandygirlxX, Polishdillpicklesandzammie, guest, and Miaadventure! Thank you all so much! All of your reviews encouraged me to keep writing this story! Even yours Polishdillpicklesandzammie! lol XD

**C'estLaVie007**- did you get my PM? If you didn't, I told you step by step how to write a fanfic. sorry if this note is awkward for you because others are seeing it.

Special shout out to one of my very good fanfic friend **miaadventure**- you were the first viewer of this fic as well as the first (so far only) one to favorite, fallow as review! Thank you so much!

**lovewords**- your review made me smile and laugh. I'm so glad your excited and interested in this fic!

all the others who reviewed, THANK YOU! I'm not leaving you out, I'm just to lazy to do all twelve of you but your reviews made me so happy!

How about I do this, three shout outs on every chapter. But to different people because I really don't want my reviewers to feel left out!

Wow! I really didn't think anyone would like it!

Y'all can give me ideas if you'd like and I'll see what I can do in future chapters. I already have a plan but I can always use extra ideas to write!

btw- I went back and fixed a many mistakes as I could fined. Sorry if I missed anything!

review and tell me what you think about this story! And thanks for reading!


	3. Beginner

Cammie's POV

It was stupid really. To think I may have had a chance here. Maybe I was accepted for a reason. But I don't know what that reason was because I surely was _not_ capable of _this_.

There were targets set all over the place, knives and spears being thrown, hitting the target dead center. Grunts and moans filled the room as people spared, blood splattering everywhere. I jumped as a gunshot rang through but everyone else seemed unfazed. Dropping my bag, I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair in a high tight ponytail.

"Hey beautiful." I stiffened when I heard his voice. I managed to stay away from Zach over the weekend and hung out with Liz and her friends. Of coarse, Zach still found a few minutes here and there to stop me in the hall to 'talk'.

"Hi." I mumbled, beginning to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Where do you think you're going? You have to take a few beginner lessons before you start training with these guys." He punched my cheek. "Wouldn't want to get this pretty little face messed up now would be?" I smacked his hand away, glaring as he smirked.

"Zach, leave her alone, we need to start training and you have a class to run." Zach mumbled something and stalked of. Turning back only once to give me a wink.

"I'm sorry about him. He likes what he sees and he not going to give up until he gets it." Grants tone was unreadable and so were his eyes. They looked calm but if you really looked at him, you could see his eyebrows were slightly bent down and the crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. The normally bright blue was darker and his pupils were slightly big.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"Never mind."

GCGCGC

My grunt echoed through the empty room as my back hit the mat.

"That was uncalled for." I said not getting up from the spot I was laying at. My cheat was moving up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel the sweat on my face and neck and my mouth became dry.

"What do you mean? You should have seen it coming. You ways keep an eyes on you attacker." Grant said leaning over me. "Maybe if you stopped closing your eyes and covering your face, you wouldn't be so beat up." I glared at him, knowing he was right.

His eyes were back to their bright shining blue. They were full of humor and annoyance. I looked at his face as he hovered over me. His soft lips were set in a smirk as a small dimple showed on his right cheek where his lips were turned up. His cheeks were slightly sunken in making his almost square jaw firmer and stand out more. I noticed he had lines by the corner of his eyes, no doubt from stress, and his jaw was almost cleanly shaven, just a light stubble that ran across his jaw line and upper lip.

"How old are you?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and helped pull me up.

"twenty one, almost twenty two. Why?" He looked at me with confusion and I ignored the fact that he was still holding onto my right hand with his left one. I also ignored the fact that his hand was way bigger that mine and practically swallowed it while, yet it still felt like my hand fit perfectly in his. Okay, so maybe I didn't ignore it, but I pretended like I wasn't affected by his touch.

"I don't know, just wondering I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. He let go of my hand an it suddenly felt cold. I shivered, wanting his warmth despite my conscience telling me to stop thinking like that.

"Okay, how about this. If you can tackle me and leave me down for three seconds, I'll let you leave." I looked at him with my mouth open.

"That'll never happen!" I cried. "I can't do that! I can't do any of this crap!" I stomped my foot and sat down, crossing my legs. okay, so maybe I was acting a little childish, but you would too if a guy twice your size told you to pin him on your first lesson.

"Then why did you apply here? If you can't do any of this stuff then you shouldn't be here. Were train you to be the best of the best. Of you can't even muster enough strength to put me in a headlock, then why are you here?" I looked at him in shock. Was he mad at me?

_I didn't even do anything wrong!_

"I didn't even apply here. A letter in the mail came in saying I was recommended to attended." Grant looked at me for a second before walking over and grabbing a towel.

"We're done for today." With that, he walked out, leaving me confused and frustrated.

GCGCGC

"Okay girl, tell me what the problem is." Bex said, jumping onto the bed I was currently laying in. I didn't answer so she used her butt to shake the bed. I turned to lay on my stomach, something I regretted because a second later I was screaming and holding my butt.

"Ow Bex! Don't spank me!" I yelled. She took my spot on the bed and tucked her hands under her head, inner locking them as she did so.

"That wasn't her honey, that was me." Macey said. I glared at her. She didn't seem fazed as she picked up a magazine and started reading it.

"Next time you do that I'll pull that ring right out of your nose." I mumbled, getting up to see what Liz was doing at her computer.

"Threat me all you want Cammie-bear, but I've known you long enough to know you won't hurt a fly." I huffed an sat down next to Liz.

"You never answered my question. What wrong?" Bex asked.

"Nothing. I'm just confused, that's all." i said crossing my arms.

"About what?" Liz asked, joining the conversation.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"You smell that?" Macey asked, sniffing as if there were some aroma in the air.

"Yes Macey, I think I do." Bex said, mimicking Macey.

"What?" Liz asked, sniffing as well. I only glared at Macey and Bex.

"I think it's called, boy drama." I growled at Macey.

"Wood woof." She said. "Who is he?" I didn't answer.

"Oh don't worry about that question." Bex said. "I already have the answer. how was training with Grant today Cam? Hmmmm?" My face became red as my glare got wiped away by a look of horror.

"How did you-"

"Oh please." Be interrupted, "like we don't see you looking at Grant every time we're go to eat. Don't worry babe, he stares at you too. Although, he's a little tough. Are you sure you want to be interested in him?" I shook my head.

"That's the thing though. I don't know if I _am_ interested. I only ever liked one guy and he left Gallagher because his mom got married. But it's different with Grant. He makes me feel warm and safe. I-... I just don't know." I sighed, putting my face in my hands. My hair made a curtain on both sides of my head.

"Well, I think you like him. You just don't know it. Maybe your afraid of getting hurt?" Macey asked.

"Josh _did_ leave the day after he kissed me And confessed his love when we weren't even dating. Maybe I am afraid of getting hurt again. But that's silly." I took my face from my hands and stood up. "I can't like _Grant_. He's- he's-"

"A total hunk full of hotness and muscle? You know they don't give beginner lessons here right?" I looked at Liz in shock then looked to Bex and Macey's to see that their expressions mirrored mine.

"Well." Macey said getting over her shock. "Who knew you had it in you?" Liz blushed and looked down.

"Woah, hang on for a second." I said putting my left hand I front of me. "They don't have beginner lessons? What the heck was I doing in that empty room then?!"

"I don't know, what _were_ you doing?" Bex said wiggling her eye brows with a sly grin on her face. I kicked her shin before mumbling that I had to pee.

Grants POV

"What do you mean you requested for Morgan to attended this place?! Are you on crack?! She's going to die out there! No, wait, she isn't going to die out _there_, she's going to die in the training room. She freaks out even when I step closer to her to swing my fist. She's too small, too weak, and too fragile! She wasn't even grown up with training. And-"

"Enough Newman!" Joe shouted. I ignored him.

"Since when do we '_request_' people in. They have to apply Sir. If they don't apply then it's obvious-"

"I said enough!" He slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. I shut my mouth but continued to glare. "I can a sure you, Mr. Newman, that I am not on crack. And it's none of your business on why I asked for Ms. Morgan to attended this school. Now get out of my sight. I'm done talking about this." I turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

GCGCGC

"Blue! Blue, if you don't open this freaking door this instant I'm going to break it down!" I yelled, pounding my fist on the door.

"Grant?" I heard a small voice say. A voice that made me have stupid tingles run up my arms and make my stupid heart beat faster, as if I had just run a mile.

Stupid feelings.

I turned around and was met with eight peering eyes. I cleared my throat and stepped away from the door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I glared at her, remembering what I was here for.

"No. Everything's not okay. You're coming with me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly away from her friends and down the hall. I couldn't help but notice how small her body was next to mine. Her blonde curls bouncing as she ran to keep up with me. She only ha on a light blue tank top and stretchy black shorts on while I had slightly baggy jeans on and a black zip up hoodie.

I kept pulling her along when we finally reached the destination.

"Who's room is this?" Cam asked.

"Mine." I grumbled taking out my key.

"Why?" She asked. I held onto her hand tighter and dragged her in.

"Because." Was all I said as I led her to the right side of my room that led to a door. When I opened it, she gasped.

"No! No, I will not do more training! I can't! You know how bad I am." She tried to pull away but it was like a child pulling me. I slammed the door and swung at her. She screamed and ducked. I swept my leg under her feet and she jumped. My fist collided with her jaw and she stumbled back. She glared at me and kicked me in the groin.

"Good job." I got out as I kneeled on the floor.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't punched me in the jaw!" she said. After a few seconds, I stood back up.

"So? Did you see what you did? You just avoided two of my attacks and kicked me in the balls For defense. I say that's amazing progress from what I saw earlier today." She was slightly breathing heavily an I stepped closer to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe there's something in you after all." I whispered while looking into her soft blue eyes. Cam looked down, breaking me from my trance. For that, I was grateful.

"you could have warned me at least." she mumbled.

"No, I couldn't. I had a theory and I was right."

"Witch was..?"

"If you knew what was coming, you'd get scared and freak out. But if I came at you in surprise, you'd act on instinct. I was right. You avoided two of my moves and kicked me." with that, I got a punch on my chest, I barley felt it, but she doesn't need to know that.

"What," I asked.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She yelled. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. My arms wraped around her, giving me the sense that I was protecting her small body. I breathed in the aroma of her hair and was hit with the sent of lavender.

"It's only for the best." I mumbled, squeezing her closer to me. I pulled away to look at her face.

Okay, so she was nice to look at. It's not that bad, right? But I knew that it was only a matter of time before I have gotten over this crush only to fall in love with her. Looking at her soft lips all I wanted to do was kiss them. I wanted to trace her dimples with my thumb and look into her eyes for ever. Just as I was leaning in, she cleared her throat and steppe back. Once again, pulling me from my trance.

"Well, are we going to train or not?" I stepped back as well.

"Yeah, let's train." I walked over to the bench to grab a water bottle but what Cam said next made me freeze.

"So there's no beginner coarse?"

...

A/N- thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot. Tell me what you think, hat it love it? Any ideas on what you think or want to happen next? Please pleas review. I get so motivated to keep going if I know you guys actually like my stories!

shout outs to story lover6199, Sunniva Steiner Miaadventure, lovewords and XxCandyGirlxX thank you all sooo much for your awesome reviews! I am honestly so suprized at how much you guys actually like this and how excited you are for it!

Make my day and review! XD


	4. Keeping Promises

Grant's POV

I took a swig of water, refusing to answer her.

"Grant, why am I here. If there's no beginner coarse then I don't need to be here." Cammie asked from behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut before turning around.

"Just because." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes and put her right hand on her hip.

"Will you answer _any_ of my questions?" Her eyes were lookig straight into mine, captivating me, making me drown in a sea of blue.

"It depends on what question." I crossed my arms, waiting for her to talk.

"Why are we here? What are we training for? I know this isn't some school for super advanced people because I am not advanced. I'm just... Average." she shrugged her shoulders and droppe her hand from her waist.

Something in me kicked into gear as I advanced towards her, grabbing her shoulders with a firm grip and looking straight at her. I clenched my jaw and moved my mouth to her ear.

"Don't _ever_ call yourself average again." I growled, my voice becoming husky from the low tone. She shivered under my arms, I don't know if it was from fear or something else, but it made me take a small step back.

"Y-you never answered my question." She whisperd, looking down at the floor.

I looked at her with a confused expression.

_What kind of girl did Joe let in here?_

"You really don't know?" I asked her. Cam shook her head.

"How can you not know. If your here, then you should know what we do. We don't let people on the outside come in." I started talking to myself. Trying to make sense of things.

"Grant, what do you guys do here?" Cam asked again. I looked at her. Taking in her delicate curls to her small frame. I picked up her hand and rubbed the pad of my thumb in small circles, taking note on how soft her skin is. Our height differences are big, the top of her head barely reaching my shoulders. Her small delicate body the reason I'm giving her lessons. If she doesn't get toughened up she'd be killed in the training room. I couldn't bare to see her get hurt.

"I'm doing evreything I can to keep you safe." I whispered. Not only admitting it to her, but to myself.

"Safe from what?" She whispered back.

"The Circle."

Cammie's POV

"You honestly expect me to believe the COC is going try and rule over us?" I yelled. Grant looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Why are you so surprised!?" he yelled back. "Why are you defending them?!"

"Why are you trying get rid of them?!" I shot back. "All they ever did for us was give food to those who had none, house the homeless, and give us a set of rules to make life safe! What did they ever do to you?" We were glaring at each other. A game neither of us were willing to lose.

"They have the rules so they can gain control over us. They split us up into separate groups so it's easier to tame us if we try to fight. All they want is to be able to control us because when they do, they're going to go after other countries. They're-"

"That's not the reason." I said, searching his face for any emotion I could find. He had frown lines at the moment, caused by stress, his eyes were a dark gray-blue and his eyebrows were furred from his glare. His jaw was set and his shoulders hunched slightly forward.

"Why do _you_ hate them so much? What did they ever do to _you?_" I waited for his answer, tapping my foot impatiently. Grant let out a breath of air and stepped towards me.

"My Mother was an double agent. Working for us as an inside man in the circle. She gathered information from them and gave it to us while the COC thought she was going from town to town to tip them on anything suspicious. They found out it was an act and killed her on the spot. I was fourteen then. My dad stopped talking to me and trained the students here harder than ever. I hate them because they killed my Mother. I hate them because they took my happiness away. I hate them, because they hate us."

It was deadly silent in the training room. We stood, looking at each other. I bit my lip and looked down, playing with my fingers.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Yeah, _oh_." Grant walke over to the bench, pulled off his t-shirt, and put on a gray muscle shirt. I blushed an looked down, not forgetting he had a very obvious eight pack.

We were walking to the center of the room when a thought came to mind.

"Why don't you call me Cammie?" I mumbled. I could see Grant shiver out of the corner of my eye.

"This isn't time for an interrogation. Your here to train so that's what were going to do." He snapped. I took that as a sign to shut up.

GCGCGC

Grant swung at me at full force, hitting me right in the gut. I grunted and fell down.

"I'm done." I moaned, gasping for hair. I laid my head down on the mat, noticing my chest rising and falling as sweat stung my eyes. Grant walked over to me, his feet by my left arm.

"No your not. I was going easy on you. If you car handle what I'm doing, then your never going to survive training. You're never going to survive the real world. I need to get you ready." I looked up at him. His body was towering over me, alarming me for only a second before I came back to reality.

"I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. My muscles are too weak and my bones will snap in an instant. I'll never be able to do this." I mumble the last part, hope ing he wouldn't hear me. I guess I thought wrong because in one swift motion, I was up on my feat and engulfed in his arms.

"You can do this Cam. It just takes time." he whispered in my ear. my knees gee weak at the sound of his deep voice. I wrapped my arms around his torso, loving the comfort and safety his arms brought me, while he kept on talking. "You're strong, you just don't know it yet. You need to believe in your self."

Grant was quiet for a few seconds, then, next thing I know, he kissed me. Now, I know what your thinking, 'Oh my gosh! He finally kissed her!' Well, no. He didn't _kiss_ kiss me. His lips only touched the corner of my mouth. Although, a not so small part of me was hoping for an actual kiss. I wanted to feel those fireworks my friends always talked about. I wanted to know if his lips were really as soft and as warm as they looked. I wanted to know if he would run his fingers through my hair. There were so many things I wanted to know. But before I could do anyrhing about it, the door to Grant's private training room slammed open.

"Hey man, I was- whoa. Sorry to interrupt." Zachs deep voice echoed through the room, making it even deeper. I realized I was still wrapped in Grants arms and that his face was inches from mine. I quickly stepped away and looked towards Zach, my face growing red every second.

"You didn't interrupt anything. I was just leaving." I mumbled and scurried out of the room and out Grants door. I had reaserch to do on the COC anyway.

Grants POV

"What the hell man!" I yelled. Zachs face mirrored mine, a mixture of anger and shock.

"I could ask you the same thing." He shot, stalking closer to me. "I thought I told you she was mine. I allowed you to help her train because I was too busy. Training her to fight, not freaking kiss!" He yelled the last part, making me take a step closer, knowing he was ready to fight, and right now, I was all for it.

"You know what? I don't care. She doesn't even like you!And when she finds out who your mother is, she's going to run screaming in the other direction. She's going to run to me." Next thin I know, I'm being slammed into the wall, a hand around my neck.

"You better not tell her about my mother." Zach growled. "I swear if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you. Friend or not."

I pushed him off of me and picked up my t-shirt, the shirt I so graciously took of in front of Cammie, and my water bottle.

"What ever man. I've gotta go." I mumbled.

"Not so fast." Zach ran up next to me. "I came in here because Joe wants to speak with you." I nodded and mumbled goodbye.

"Stay away from Cammie!" He shouted from down the hall.

Cammie. The name I wish I could form on my lips. The name that brings peace to my hectic mind. I almost told her why I don't call her by her real name, but I knew she would hate me if I told her the real reason, so I snapped at her instead. That damn girl has taken over my thoughts. Every second of every day. So close. I was so damn close to kissing those perfect lips when Goode had to ruin it all.

I opened the door to Joes office. His back was to me and it and his body language showed he was stressed.

"Sir." I said. Joe turned around, not a hint of surprise on his face.

"Cammie needs to start training with the others." he told me so bluntly that I thought it was a joke. I actually started laughing until I noticed he hadn't even cracked a smile. Standing straighter, I cleared my throught andput my hands behind my back.

"Sir, she's a little girl. She can barely even survive straining with me alone! Why on earth would you think she can go through training with students who won't take it easy on her?" My voice started shaking from the anget forming deep in my chest.

"And what's this with letting her in anyway? She's an outsider! She doesn't know anything about what we do and who we are! Your are violating Brians Code!" I yelled. His eyes held no emotion but I could tell he was asking if I was done. I crossed my arms and leaned my back against the wall.

"I am aware of what I am and am not doing Mr. Newman. I want her training with the others and that is final. You may go." I left his office in a daze. I wasn't even worried about her getting hurt now. I was worried about her seeing the real me. The jerk that always makes people feel like they aren't worth anything so they can train harder. The guy that says you'll never be strong enough, you'll never be good enough. The guy who laughed when people get hurt and pushes everyone past their limit.

So I did the one thing I could do at the moment. I ran to the one girl that has been running through my mind since the first day I saw her.

It was already late by the time I reached her room, so when I knocked, I was surprised to see the door open, revealing the cutest sight I had ever seen.

Cammie was in light pink pjs, her hair was down and slightly messy and she had boot like slippers on.

"Grant, what are you doing here?" She asked in a small voice. I chuckled as she yawned, thinking how cute she was. Her nose was just slightly red and her yes were a dark blue.

I could tell she was happy to see me. Her back straightened up and the corners of her mouth twitched from trying not to smile. I took no pull her to me and bring my Iola to hers. My mouth felt a if it were on fire but the feeling wasn't bad. It made me pull her closer to me, enjoying the warmth her soft lips brought me. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't passionate. The kiss was to test the waters, to see where we stood. And her reaction told me exactly where we stood. Cams arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I pulled her lip between my teeth, playing with it.

Cammie pulled away, a small blush rising.

"Grant, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"You start training tomorrow, with the other students." I told her. She shook her head and stepped back.

"You know what I mean." I sighed and pulled her to me, bringing my lips to her ear.

"I like you Cam." I whispered. "You're on my mind every day and I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we were together. I don't know if it's love or what, but I do know I can't get you off my mind, no matter how hard I try."

Translation- I want you to know I like you and know the real me before you see what I act like tomorrow.

Yes, I was freaking out. I didn't want her to know how I treated the students. I wanted her to see me as a nice guy who was kind and helpful, not a jerk that brought kids to their lowest just to make them more tough.

Cammie searched my eyes, seeing if I was lying or not. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Just don't hurt me." She whispered. I lifted her her chin up and kissed the corner of her mouth, already loving that my lips can touch her skin.

"Never." I whispered. I just hoped I could hold that promise.

...

A/N: Hey guys. I'm in a rush so I'll make this short. Thank you for all the reviews, they are extremely encouraging. Honestly, I would like to see more feedback, if in the form of reviews or PMs I don't care, only because I really need and want to know if this story is worth keeping. I have the same reviewers which is amazing, THANK YOU, but I would really like to know if anyone else is really interested in me keeping this going. Thank you so much for reading, fallowing, favoriting, and reviewing!


End file.
